Cut
by caashley
Summary: You'll find out as I write. I don't even know the summary yet. Discontinued.
1. Not Wanted?

**Sort of based off of Something by Escape The Fate.**

I ran down the hall, not knowing what to do next. She didn't want me. No one did. That's why my real mom gave me up. She didn't want me. I had never been wanted. I always jumped from foster home to foster home and had yet to find a good one. Supposedly, I was being too rude lately and if I got a 'third strike' she'd give me up for 'adoption' again. Whatever.

I hated this. I didn't want this! I wanted to be like every other normal teen girl, but no... I had to be this sad excuse for a human being. I raised the blade to my wrist and closed my eyes. I slowly brought the blade across and felt the relief of the pain just basically flowing out. I made another cut just for good measure and hid the blade in my desk drawer.

No one knew about my cutting. I always wore long sleeved shirts or sweatshirts. I didn't _want _anyone to know. Cutting was my way of dealing with the pain. The pain of losing everyone I've ever loved. The pain of jumping from foster home to foster home. The pain of never having friends anywhere I moved. The pain that was always there...unless I cut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My foster mom and I had just had a fight, which meant Max was getting sent off to another foster home. Great. Just what I needed, right? Anyway, I packed all of my stuff and by the time I got back out to the living room, the social worker was already here. I sighed and walked out the front door to the car.

**Well, tell me if I should continue or not! :) Thanks for reading. Please review...Annonymous reviews are set up.**


	2. Author's Note Sorry :

Hey guys. Uhmm, I probably won't upload this next chapter till maybe next weekend? I'm sorry! I'm just sooooo busy with cheer... and competitions and I'm sorry. I wrote like 3 or 4 pages and then my computer totally froze and shut down. So, me being the person who shuts down easily...well shut down. I didn't re-type the chapter and I probably won't till next weeked or the 19th...which is my birthdayy! :) Lol.. But anyway I'm sooooo veryyy sorry!


	3. That was strange?

**Sorry guys. Oh and by blade in the last chapter, I meant like a knife blade, just to clear things up.**

...

* * *

I slammed the car door shut and followed my social worker, Lacey. Together, we walked up the driveway. This house was bigger than all the others and looked to be at least four stories. I sighed. So, I just went from freakin' poor houses and I've upgraded to rich houses. Yay.  
"Max, please try to make it through at least maybe three months."  
"Lacey, I can't promise anything."  
"Max," she faced me. "You've been to four foster homes in the past three weeks. Please just try and get this one right." I nodded, but was fuming inside. Lacey rang the doorbell. A girl, with brown hair and brown eyes answered.  
"Oh, hi! You must be Max! I'm Mrs. Spears or Mom. Whichever." she said perkily. I narrowed my eyes at her hand that was out in my direction.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm Lacey, her social worker. Max has a hard time trusting people. I'll explain it to you later, but right now, I must be going. Max, be good." With that, Lacey walked away and drove off. She always did that. She didn't really like talking to people. Hah, I knew how she felt. I looked awkwardly at the women in front of me.  
"Do you want to come in?" she asked. I nodded and stepped inside the huge house.  
"Where's my room?" I asked. The women looked startled when I spoke. She smiled though and told me to follow her.  
She led me up two flights of stairs to the third floor, then to a room at the end of a long hallway. She opened the door and I was surprised to find the room painted black with grey furniture. No one had ever had furniture for me, except for maybe a ratty old desk that was falling apart anyway. I had also always had the basement closet for a bedroom. Another thing, this room was HUGE! I set down my two bags filled with clothes on the bed that they had. The women looked at me and smiled warmly.  
"Dinner will be ready in a few. Also, I have two sons and a daughter who are very eager to meet you. So, when you're ready, you can come down and meet them. They also have some friends over, who also go to the school you'll be going to. So, I guess that's pretty good. Uhmm, well, I'll stop talking now. See you in a few minutes, Max." And with that, she left. I was confused. Why wasn't she acting like every other foster mom? This was so weird that I wasn't sure what to do about it. I had only had one other foster home like this and that was two years ago.  
I sighed as I left my room and went back down the stairs. Mrs. Spears ponited down the stairs to where I guess everyone was. I hesitaited at the first step.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked nicely. I nodded and she stepped in front of me and went down the stairs. I followed her and saw around six people sitting on some couches watching a movie. Mrs. Spears went over and turned the T.V. off.  
"Max is here." she said. Everyone turned to look at me. It felt awkward, so I stared at my shoes. Then, I looked up and caught the blue eyes of a boy. They reminded me so much of him, I had to look away. I had already thrown myself in too deep. I couldn't get out. I had to stay there and converse with these people. I couldn't just _walk away_. I sighed then someone cleared their throat and I looked at him.  
"Hey, uh, I'm Iggy. This is Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Fang." he pointed at them as their names were said. I nodded and half-smiled.  
"Max." I stated. Everyone nodded.  
"So do want to watch this movie with us? It just started!" Angel asked. I nodded and sat next to the only spot left, which was next to the boy who reminded me so much of him, Fang.  
"Hey." he said quietly.  
"Hi." I responded. Mrs. Spears sighed and retreated back up the stairs.  
Suddenly, as it was out of nowhere, I felt the need to cut. I don't know why. I just needed it. I kept thinking about him. His life was so short. He was just fifteen! Only two years ago that he died. What the worst part was? I never told anyone about him.

FANG POV

I glanced at Max, sitting beside me. She seemed deep in thought. Then, she grimaced and I immediately knew she was hiding something and I was going to figure it out. Then I heard Mom call for us upstairs for dinner. This would be interesting. Everyone else raced upstairs, except for Max and myself. She sighed and got up. I grabbed her arm to stop her and she winced like she was in pain. Her beautiful brown eyes looked into my blue ones and I saw so much emotion in those eyes of hers that I knew something was wrong with her. I didn't know how I was going to figure it out, but I would. I let go of her and she walked towards the stairs and I followed.  
Once we were upstairs, we sat at the table and ate while everyone talked amongst themselves. Max didn't talk much and I wasn't going to force her. She'd talk to me if she wanted to...Right?

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

I was getting ready for bed after Ella and Nudge left, when I saw Max heading to the kitchen. This late at night was a pretty weird time to be going to the kitchen. Maybe she was lost.?  
"Max." I said and she jumped about a foot in the air.  
"Oh, hey Fang. I was just uh, looking for the bathroom." That seemed stupid considering there was one in her room.  
"There's one in your room, Max."  
"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight Fang." I grabbed her arm before she went off. I stared at her and she stared back at me.  
"Are you hiding something from us?" I asked her.  
"No, why? I mean that would be crazy, right?"  
"No."  
"Well, I don't need to talk, okay!"  
"I didn't ask. Lift up your sleeve." I told her.

MAX POV

Shit. He caught me. Well, this was a record. Leaving a foster home the day right after I got there!  
"I don't have to do anything for you." I ground out.  
"Please. Max, if you have a problem, I'm not going to tell anyone. Max, just please."  
"No." I shook my head and tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go. I couldn't talk to him anymore. He reminded me so much of Tim. But, talking about it was not something I was going to do. Not in this lifetime.

...

* * *

**Okay guys, I snuck on! It's 11:30 PM and I'm supposed to be asleep, but I HAD to write. It was killing me. So, ignore the last chapter because I was able to update! Yayy! I only needed to time to re-start! :) Oh and forgive me if there's any grammer mistakes in there. I'm using this WordPad thing because I don't have Microsoft on my computer yet and this thing doesn't have spellcheck! So yeah.  
Oh, and I know Fang's eyes are really brown, BUT I wanted them to be blue! So, they're blue!  
So whaddya think?  
Like it, love it, hate it?  
Review!**


	4. Are you telling me?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride, whether it be characters or quotes.  
Sadly.  
Anyway R&R!  
Thanks!**_

_MAX POV_

That night, I had the same nightmare I always had. I woke up in the middle of the night and found I was in the same dark room I had fell asleep in, not some stingy white hospital room. It was always the same, never different.

((There'll be more on that later. I don't want to introduce that in this chapter just yet.))

I sighed and removed the covers and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was getting some water, when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked behind me and almost jumped a foot in the air. Fang smirked and sat down at the table slightly rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey." he said in a husky voice.  
"Hi." I said, turning around and sitting at the table.  
"Why are you up?" he asked.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
"Same here."  
"Oh." He looked at me and I looked at him. I looked away suddenly and I knew sooner or later, I'd have to tell him about Tim, whether I wanted to or not.

_FANG POV_

I stared at her, hoping she'd look at me, hoping that I could get her to tell me what was up with her.  
"Max." I finally said after about two minutes of silence. She looked at me and I smirked.  
"Yeah?" she inquired, her eyes had shifted down to her glass of water.  
"Is there another reason you came down here?"  
"Just couldn't sleep."  
"Is there something that makes you so uneasy around me?"  
"I...I can't." Suddenly, there were silent tears rolling down her cheeks and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms even though I really didn't know her. I felt a connection with her. Not like those lovesick connections, but a connection to her as a person, like we'd been through the same thing, whether right now or in the past. I leaned towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me off and ran upstairs. I sighed and chased after her. When I got up to her room, I heard quiet sobbing then a deep intake of breath. I knocked on her door, but got no reply.  
After about two minutes, it got quiet. I heard the bathroom sink turn on and I was definitetly more confused than ever.

_MAX POV_

I had just cut two more times and I went and washed the blood off. It was always painful and that's what always made me want to stop. I waited a minute or so and turned off the water. I pushed my sleeve back down and went back into my room and saw Fang quietly sitting on my bed. I had no idea what he was doing here and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know.  
"Max." he acknowleged me with a nod.  
"Hi, sorry about that."  
"Max, please just tell me what's going on." he pleaded. I sighed.  
"It's a long story."  
"I've got time."

**I have a feeling like my characters are going OOC. I don't know. Yeah,uhmm...  
Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. You What?

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with Maximum Ride.  
But I do own Tim! :)  
Muhahahahahaha!**_

_MAX POV  
_I stared at him. I took a deep breath and began.  
"So, when I was in a foster home, back when I was fifteen, I had this amazing life. So amazing in fact, I never wanted to leave. Everything was perfect. School was even perfect. Then, I met him. He changed my life. I went from looking at the world of dull colors and it was suddenly _filled_ with colors. It was interesting, to say the least. We started off as great friends. After a couple months, he asked me out and we dated for about a year. We had gone on small dates and such, and then they turned big. We spent every minute of every day together. One of our big dates, was one of our last. It was my birthday and he had gotten us tickets to an Escape the Fate concert. We had fun, but it was a couple hours from our neighborhood. We were a block away from his house and stopped at a red light after the concert. The light turned green and so we went. The last thing I remember is him looking at me, saying I love you, and then the truck crashing into his side of the car. After that, everything is a blur. I woke up in a hospital bed with my foster parents weeping at the foot of the bed. Then, I found out that he died, and I survived. I was totally devastated. As soon as I got out of the hospital, I left. So, there you go."  
"That's horrible." he whispered.  
"Yeah." I nodded and we sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes.  
"What was his name?"  
"Tim." I whispered.  
"Max, do you... have you... have you talked to anyone about it?"  
"About Tim?" I asked, confused. I felt like there was more meaning to that question.  
"Yeah. I mean, you seem like you struggled telling the story."  
"Yeah. Uh, no, I haven't talked to anyone about it." He sighed and seemed like he was debating whether he wanted to ask me something. In the end, he seemed like he decided against it.  
"Okay, well goodnight, Max"  
"'Night, Fang. Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For caring enough to listen to my story." He smirked and walked back to his room.  
_Maybe this house won't be so bad after all_, I thought. I laid down on my pillow and before I knew it, I was asleep.

FANG POV

I was sitting at the island we had in our kitchen thinking of the story Max had told me last night. Honestly, after that, I couldn't sleep. I got up to get some cereal out of the cupboard when my cell began to blare "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was Nudge.  
"Yo." I answered.  
"Hey." She squealed into the phone.  
"What Nudge?"  
"Well, you know how we have that band?"  
"Yes, Nudge." I said waiting for her to finish.  
"Well, see if Max can sing..? Please? I think she'll be amazing!"  
"I'll see." I heard the piano being played from the living room and figured it was Angel.  
"What is that?"  
"I think it's Angel. I'm going to go stop her so she doesn't wake up Max."  
"Fang, don't make her fall for her and you don't fall for her. Ugh, just…consider your past, please."  
"Nudge, with Max, it's different. I…like her. Just stay out, okay?"  
"Okay, go stop Angel. I'll talk to you later Fang." And the line went dead. I sighed and threw my phone down on the counter. I walked in to the living room and saw Angel and Max sitting side by side on the piano bench. I smiled to myself and listened for a moment. I could see it was Max mainly playing and it sounded beautiful.  
"Max, what's that song called?" Angel asked her.  
"Well, Angel, it's not finished yet. That was the only part I had written." Max responded.  
"Oh, well do you know what it's gonna be called?" I saw Max smile at the innocence of Angel.  
"Well, no. But when I've finished my song, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"  
"Alright." Angel agreed. She turned around and saw me and ran to me. I picked her up in a hug and looked at Max over her shoulder. She was smiling sadly and looking at us. Our eyes caught, and she immediately looked away. I carried Angel in to the kitchen and set her down at the table. Angel and I had always been really close ever since she was born because _I_ was the first to hold her. Max came in and sat at the table and conversed with Angel while I got Angel some cereal.  
"Hey, Max, what cereal do you want?"  
"Oh, I can get my own." She replied getting up and heading to where I was.  
"Max," I looked at her. "Let me do it." She smiled then nodded and went to sit with Angel.  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Iggy shouted.  
"Iggy, stop shouting." Angel giggled.  
"Well good morning to you too Ange." He smiled and kissed her on top of the head.  
"Morning Ig." Max smiled.  
"Well, good morning Max." he smiled.  
"Hey, Ig, what cereal do you want?" I asked.  
"Uh, Cocoa Puffs. Max? Angel?"  
"Same." They responded at the same time.  
TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Max and I were sitting on the couch in the basement fooling around, (not like that pervs.) when Iggy came down with Nudge and Ella. I immediately sat up wondering what they could possibly be doing here. I mean, it was Sunday. They never come by on Monday.  
"Iggy, what're they doing here?" I asked.  
"They wanted to see something. I don't know. They won't tell me." He answered.  
"We're here to see if you've done what we talked about earlier." Nudge was blunt about the subject. No beating around the bush with her.  
"Uh, no. Give me time." I responded.  
"Nope. So, Max, can you sing?" Max's smile that she had had was now faded and she looked distant.  
"Yeah." She finally answered. My eyebrows shot up and so did everyone else's. I mean I thought she only wrote songs for like piano from the overheard conversation earlier this morning, but I guess not.  
"Will you sing something for us?" Ella asked. Max nodded and began.  
"If I said I was truly over you, My heart would say amen, But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 A.M., If I admit I can't get use to this, Will my heart break again, As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 A.M." Her voice was beautiful and unlike anything I had heard in a long while. I think we were all speechless as none of us said anything.  
"Wow." Nudge broke the silence.  
"I'll say. That was amazing, Max!" Iggy exclaimed.  
"Did you write that, Max?" I asked and she nodded and smiled. I smirked as everyone's jaws dropped. Suddenly, Max's smile faded and the happy emotion from her eyes faded. I stared and her and our eyes locked.  
"Okay, now that you know she can sing, leave or go upstairs."  
"Fine." They all said and trudged up the stairs.  
"What's up, Ride?" I asked her.  
"How do you know my last name?"  
"I saw your foster home paperwork on the counter earlier."  
"Oh."  
"So, what's up?"  
"Nothing, look I have to go upstairs or to my room or something."  
"No. Max, I know what you're going through. I went through it for five years and no one stopped me. I'm going to stop you." She gasped.  
"Fang, you… you cut?"

**Hah! Cliffy. I'm sorry if this seems like it's going south. I know it's not one of my best chapters and I'm sorry.  
So, I did a one shot…You should go check it out…I think it was really good. Uhmm, yeah. So, I might start another story along with this one…  
I'm not canceling this one, just starting another one. I know I should finish my other stories first…BUT, I'm gonna do it anyway! : P  
Oh and the snippet of song Max sang? It's called 2 A.M. by Alexz Johnson. Check her out, she's amazing!  
Anyway. Review?  
Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?**


	6. Author's Note Sorry

Hey guys!

So some of the reviews I've gotten are saying basically that it's not realistic... And I'm sorry...But I've never cut so I really don't know what those feelings are so it's going to really show in my writing. So, I don't really know what I'm trying to say...Other than that I've never cut so I dunno the feelings that make people cut themselves and this story can't be perfect...BUT, I am going to say Max cutting herself is almost over so you won't have to put up with that horrible writting style of mine...

ALSO, in many previous chapters, the line breaks between dialogue sucks and that was only because I did shift+enter breaks between them soooo starting now, I'm doing enter breaks because it'll look better...

I'm sorry this Author's Note sucks and I'm not really sure if you can make sense of it, but it's because I'm sick...so yeahh sorry if you can't make heads or tails of it!

Should I continue this story? I dunno. Can you help me decide? Please?

~BrokeNCYDE114MaximumRide~


	7. Chapter 5 Could I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, kayyy?**

_**MAX POV**_

"Yes, Max, I use to cut. No one even tried to stop me. Max, I want to stop you."  
"Fang, why? You've got to have a reason."  
"My sister died. It was my older sister so I didn't know what to do...She was always like a mom to me."  
"So, with all those different emotions, you started cutting?" He looked at me surprised.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head to bed... 'Night Max."  
"Goodnight Fang."

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP_

I woke up to a piano being played and wondered if it was Angel. I got up and made my way over to the closet. Nudge had promised to take me shopping after school today and I wasn't really sure I would enjoy it. I slipped on a band t-shirt and and some skinny jeans and made my way downstairs to see who was playing the piano at six in the morning.

Needless to say, I was totally surprised to find Fang sitting there. I noticed how into it he was and sat next to him on the bench. He stiffened, but then relaxed as he realized it was only me. He turned to me and smirked.  
"Hey." he said.  
"Hi." I breathed.  
"Your breath smells like mint." he smiled.  
"Yeah, well, I brushed my teeth moron."  
"Hey, no need to get fiesty."  
"Whatever. I didn't know you played piano."  
"I do. I also play guitar and drums."  
"Any kind of guitar?" I asked.  
"Yeah, acoutic or electric. It doesn't matter to me."  
"That's pretty cool."  
"Yeah, so don't think I was eavesdropping or anything, but I heard you and Angel the other day and I was just wondering if you finished your song yet...?"  
"I didn't, Fang. And for the record, I kind of sensed you there so it's not really a big surprise to me."  
"This sounds absolutely insane, but could you play it for me?" I was stunned by his question, but also pleased that he would ask that. No one ever wanted to hear my music before and now someone did.  
"Sure, but I'm not done" I replied and he nodded. I started to play...  
"Snow falls on the city, White on white, It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night, You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin, Now, I've gotta love your love letters  
Written on my skin, I can't tell the stars, From the downtown lights If I said I was truly over you My heart would say amen But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this Will my heart break again?  
As I fall Into the waiting arms of 2 AM."

I looked at him sheepishly and he smirked.  
"Could I help you finish?"  
"Of course." I replied and we spent the next hour trying to write the song before we headed off to school.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this up tonight and yeahh. I'm sorry if everything is scrunched together and there's bad grammer or something that doesn't make sence...Everything on my computer is screwed up so yeah. :)  
Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Review!**


	8. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
